The New Addition
by Priestess-of-Jashin
Summary: After Kiba finds her and is healed by Ino, Emiko will now stay in Konoha, at the Uchiha Residence. As she becomes good friends with Kiba and Akamaru, will feelings develop?
1. The First Meeting

_**The First Meeting**_

There had been a meeting of the Kages (a rare event) for a disscussion about peace between the hidden villages. Now Naruto, Sai, Ino, Yamato, Kakashi, Kiba, and Akamaru, were heading back to Konoha after escorting the Kazekage, better known as Gaara, back to Suna. They were only a day away and were about to set up camp before it got dark when Kiba and Akamaru smelled blood up near where the river started. Kiba immediately told Kakashi who said " We'll make camp here and if nothing happens we'll continue back home. No sense in looking for trouble." Kiba nodded and turned, what he saw was a missing Akamaru. Instinctively Kiba ran toward the smell of his bestfriend.

"Akamaru!" Kiba was running through the forest Kiba thought as he ran _" Why is he so concerned about this person? Its no one we know..."_ He began to panic what if it was someone he knew, what if he just hadn't recognized their scent because he didn't focus enough. What if one of his comrades was dying! At that moment he stopped just before exiting the forest into the small clearing by the waterfall. There he saw a ninja. The ninja wore all black and had on a mask.

A long ponytail of silvery white hair came down to the persons waist. Kiba could see slight curves beneath the thin armor that was layered under the all black outfit. The blood stench was obviously coming from this person. He had multiple kunai piercing deep into his body, Kiba was guessing his armor was conpletely useless against whomever he was fighting. Kiba started searching for Akamaru and was too distracted to notice that he had been sensed. Shiriken were fying at him and by the time he realized it was to late to dodge all of them and they were thrown with such verosity that they could seriously injure Kiba who had no armor or protection at all.

Suddenly the ninja waring all black was in front of Kiba, protecting him? The mysterious ninja took the hits. Before Kiba could say anything the ninja was off, heading in the direction of where the kunai had come. moments later the ninja emerged in the clearing dragging the dead body of another ninja. He dropped the ninja and staggered a few steps, then collapsed. Kiba ran to the strangers side trying to find some way to help. But what could he do he new no medical ninjutsu. Wait, Ino!!! he could get Ino to help the stranger whom saved his life.

At that moment Akamaru came out of the trees with an apologetic look in his eyes. "There's no time for apologies right now Akamaru we have to get him to Ino for help!" Akamaru barked once to show his approval. Kiba smiled and then turned his attention back to the injured ninja. He found he could easily carry him bridal style and headed back to camp.

When he exited the trees he recieved many curios looks. He ignored everyone and went straight to Ino, "Can you help him?" Ino looked questionably at Kiba then the unconsious ninja in his arms. "He saved my life." he bluntly stated. "I'll see what I can do" was all she said before leading Kiba over to a her tent and motioning for him to lay the ninja down inside...

**Thank You for reading! This is my first story and I need constructive critisism so PLEASE REVEIW!!! I also appologize for the charter being soooooooo short but I'll try to make the next longer! :)**


	2. The Unexpected Surprise

The Unexpected Surprise

Ino's POV

I looked down at the ninja laying before me. I needed to stop the bleeding but there was so many wounds. I was beginning to panic. _"What if he dies because I miss something important!?" _" Wait I need to calm down" I breathed a sigh and got to work. There wasn't time to remove the clothes and armor blocking me at the moment so I had to work around them... About a half an hour passed and the bleeding finally stopped. Luckily I had some plasma pills to restore the blood he'd lost. I had to remove his mask. I pulled it off and nearly screamed!

I hadn't thought that the ninja might be a girl! _"He is a SHE, and she's gorgeous! Prettier than me or Sakura."_ Her skin was smooth and fair, and she had a slight tan under tone. Soft pink lips... I was ready to explode with jealousy! _" INO!! get a hold of yourself! She's gonna die if you don't give her the pills!"_ I snapped out of it and forced the pills down her throat. I began to carefully, take her clothes off then the under armor. _"Of course she has the perfect body as well_!" Every curve in all the right places and she wasn't to skinny. The only problem was the muliple cuts and bruises all over her.

I began to heal her bruises and small cuts starting at her arms and working down. Luckily she woke before I had to do her back, so I wouldn't have to support her while sitting her up. She tensed as soon as she woke but when she saw I was healing her, she relaxed some. After I was done a asked her if she lived around the area and in a beautiful voice she whispered, I guess to weak to talk, "I live in the cave behind the waterfall" letting a light red blush color her face. I smiled at her and said "I'm gonna go to your house and get you some more clothes if that's alright" Her eyes widened and she nodded. " Don't leave the tent, OK? There's five guys and a dog out there." I said with a smirk.

As soon as I stepped outside they all asked if the ninja was alright. All I said was "...Resting. DO NOT go in there!" the second part I was mostly looking at Naruto. I left before they could ask anymore questions... I made it to the water fall in about ten minutes and made it around without getting wet. I found a deep cave and went in. It was huge for a cave. Big enough to have the same number of rooms as a small house! I found what I assumed was her room and found some clothes. I grabbed a grey fish net tank top, some cargo Capri's, and some ninja sandals.

I headed back to camp and into the tent. I was shocked to see that she had cut her hair. It was only trim, but instead of at her waist it was in the middle of her back and she was currently picking up the scraps left on the floor of the tent. She looked up when she noticed me and I handed her the clothes. She was still stark naked. I left the tent for her to change. Everyone looked at me so I soon went back in to find that she was already changed and putting on her sandals. She was dressed similar to Hinta except she wasn't wearing a big jacket.

She looked at me and I as I started to speak, "Are you ready to meet everyone?" She looked extreamely nervous. "it'll be alright they're really nice" I smiled at her and she gave me a shaky smile and nodded.

We exited the tent and received many surprised stares. "This is..." at that moment I realized we didn't know each others names. "Ummm... you never told me your name." She stood there for a moment and said in a beautiful bell like voice, "Emiko."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Back to regular POV

Ino thought to herself with a slight twinge of jealousy _"well that name suits her!" _Immediately Naruto jumped up and practically screamed in her face " I'm Naruto Uzumaki, The future Hokage!" She stared at him for a moment and giggled slightly. At her giggle Naruto said " What you don't believe me!?" and she looked at him, slightly panicked, and said, "No! I just... thought it was cute." Naruto blushed slightly and smiled. At that moment Kakashi walked up and gave her his signature eye smile, " I'm Kakashi Hatake, nice to meet you Emiko." They shook hands and Emiko began to blush even more. Yamato seemingly appeared out of nowhere, scaring her with how quiet he was approaching, "I'm Yamato, pleasure to meet you." he said with a smile.

She smiled back politely and said "Hello." Sai approached slowly, "Hello, I'm Sai" She sensed how nervous he was and smiled at him as well and then turned her attention to Ino. "Oh, I'm Ino. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself earlier." "It's alright. But, thank you for saving me." Ino looked suprised. "Oh, it was nothin', but Kiba brought you back here." she said pointing at Kiba. Emiko turned her full attention to Kiba and gave him a small bow, "Thank you for helping me." at this Kiba slightly blushed, "No, thank you for helping me!"

Emiko suddenly remembered, when she was fighting trying to figure the best way to attack her opponent when she heard him throw more shiriken. She went to dodge when she realized they weren't aimed at her they were aimed at someone in the trees. What if that person was civilian from a nearby village!? Whomever it was they had nothing to do with this fight, she must save them. She was already in front of a boy, around her age, who was staring at her back. She had taken hits from about five shiriken, that were aimed at him. In a moment she was off, knowing exactly where her opponent was. As soon as she saw him, with vast speed, she cut his throat... She carried the body out into the clearing and staggered forward. She needed to wash off and make sure that boy was alright, but she didn't make it three steps before she collapsed and the boy came running out of the trees, a worried look on his face. She saw him squat in front of her as a huge dog came out of nowhere an apologetic look in his eyes. The boy said in a hansom voice "There's no time for apologies right now Akamaru we have to get him to Ino for help!" She heard the dog bark and was picked up by the boy. She felt wind hit her face as he began running and she slowly lost consciousness...

Emiko realized that she had started day dreaming and snapped out of it. "Ummmm... It was no problem" she smiled and Kiba. After a few seconds she was tackled to the ground by Akamaru. "Akamaru!" Kiba yelled. Emiko giggled and then flat out laughed as the dog licked her face. "you remind me of the dog I used to have." She said while scratching the dog behind the ears. "You used to have a dog?" Kiba seemed interested "yeah... she was smaller than Akamaru, but not by much. She was fluffy and good at tracking! Her name was Harumi." she said this all with a sad look in her eyes. "But, she died a long time ago."

an awkward silence followed this for several minutes until Kiba said, "I'm sorry..." "Oh, it's no big deal! Don't feel sorry, she was just old." She said trying to reassure him. "Kakashi interrupted, to say, "Well we better be heading out, we're already a day late." Emiko immediately started apologizing "Oh, its all my fault, I'm sorry!" Kakashi got her attention and with his eye smile he said "It's no problem."after about ten minutes of packing, "Ummmmm..."Emiko said looking at the ground. "Yes?" Yamato asked after pausing. "Uhh, could I come with you guys? Or would it be a problem?" Yamato and Kakashi looked at each other while everyone else stared at Emiko. Kakashi looked at her and said "I don't see a problem with it. Why don't you go get your things.?" "Thank you!!!" She yelled while proceeding to go get her clothes and other things from her home behind the waterfall. After she packed up everything she needed, and returned they set off for Konoha...

**Note: Words in Italics are thoughts.**

**Emiko- Beautiful Child**

**Harumi-Spring Beauty**

**Again thank you for reading and I hope you enjoied! PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!!!**


	3. Skills

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! ONLY EMIKO, THE PLOT, AND THE KUROTSUKIGAN!!!

**Skills.**

Emiko's POV

We were all heading to their hometown, Konoha. How they described it, well, it sounded beautiful. Naruto was going on about Ichiraku Ramen and how delicious it was when we finally made it there. I immediately stopped, getting nervous all of a sudden. Akamaru must have felt my rising panic because he came up behind me and gave me a small push. I forced myself to move. Naruto quickly ran over and grabbed my hand, pulling ahead of everyone else towards the Hokage tower. We made it, and went straight to her office. Naruto opened the door and pushed me in. Tsunade looked at my worried face and asked in an official, sorta loud, voice, "what is your name and business here!" I had to find my voice! "ummmmm..." "_Oh great all you can answer is "ummmm...""_ I screamed at myself internally. "Yes!" She practically yelled at me.

"Uhhh, my name is Emiko, and m..my business is I would li...like to live h...here." She looked at me questionablly "As a ninja or civilian?" "ninja." I replied. At that moment everyone else came in. "Kakashi!" Tsunade's strong voice sounded " Test this girl, I want to see her abilities!" I turned to look at her again and asked the question I really wanted to ask "ummmm... Lady Tsunade?" She again returned her attention to me " I was wondering if... you could find the time to teach me Medical Ninjutsu?" She looked at me and for the first time smiled "I suppose... I could." I nearly screamed out of excitement "Thank You sooooo much!!! You won't regret it!"

Then Kakashi grabbed my arm and said "would you like to begin now, or rest a little while?" "Oh, I'd like to begin now. I've rested enough." Kakashi then proceeded to use a transportation jutsu which I forgot the name of. Tsunade said casually "go to training ground seven, I'll be there shorty." We all left and walked down to the training areas. Tsunade was there before us. I walked to the middle of the training grounds to face Kakashi. He gave me his eye smile before pulling out... A BOOK!!! Did he not take me seriously? I stared for a second and then he put it back, "Sorry it's a habit." Then he pulled out a Kunai and got into position As did I. I charged him, and he easily avoided it. I used my regular taijutsu. He was fast so I had to be faster. I watch with amusement as his eyes widened, for a second, because of how fast I was. He was still able to block but I got one lucky kick in and he flew to the ground. He looked a little surprised and I blushed slightly as Kiba and Naruto started cheering me on.

Kakashi got up and moved his headband up to show his left eye (closed) saying "Well I guess I have to get serious..." He opened his eye to reveal a red eye with three comma like marks around the pupil, this was known as the Sharingan. "_Wait Kakashi... Oh!!! Why didn't I see it before, Kakashi of the Sharingan, Kakashi the copy ninja!" _I looked at him and smirked "I knew I recognized your name." I began doing my hand signs "Wind Style: Wind Prison!" Kakashi was instently trapped within a dome of racing wind. He used a powerful fire ball jutsu to clear it. _"Ok so he can use Fire and lightning... so I'll use water!" _luckily there was a small lake nearby. I quickly ran and stood on top of the water. "Water Style: Water Dragon Dance!" A large dragon shaped out of water attacked Kakashi who went below ground to avoid it, and so went the fight. We blocked each others jutsus. I was getting so sick of this. I couldn't use a genjutsu because it would just waist chakra and time. _"Well_ _I guess I have to use my Kurotsukigan!"_

* * *

Regular POV

While Emiko was thinking Kakashi was studying her every move. Suddenly she move her hands up and made a few handsigns. Something no one expected happened, Emiko shouted "Kurotsukigan!" and her eye color changed to all black instead of the usual (stunning) silver-ish lavender, and had four black triangles around the iris. Kakashi stared. Actually EVERYONE stared. " Did I forget to mention my kekkei genkai?" Naruto blurted out, "ummmmm, yeah I think you forgot to mention it!" Kakashi barely responded to her wind prison before she tightened it crushing him. It was a substitution. _"Its like the Sharingan, she can copy moves." _Kakashi thought as she copied his fire ball stood across from each other again, when Emiko got into a taijutsu position, almost exactly like the Huuyga's Gentle Fist stance, and began attacking. Kakashi barely dodged her blows.

As she was trying to hit him she muttered " well I guess I'll have to pick up speed," Kakashi's eye widened again. _"She can go faster than this! I thought she was at about Chunin level but any faster is Jonin or Anbu!"_She picked up speed and now they were getting to fast to see. Emiko got in a hit, just one, but it was major. She hit him in the area around the Spleen. Immediately she stopped Kakashi was toppled over coughing up blood all over his mask. Emiko dropped down to his side and lifted his shirt. It was so fast that no one had any idea what had just transpired or why Kakashi was on the ground being healed by Emiko, but once they saw they got up and ran over. "Everyone except Tsunade stay back!" Emiko yelled while healing his ruptured spleen to the best of her abilities. Naruto sreamed in her face"WHAT HAPPENED!!!"

"I got a hit in and possibly ruptured his spleen," she replied still staring at Kakashi. Everyone looked surprised that someone could beat Kakashi, normally you were lucky if you got three inches close to him in a fight. While everyone gaped at Emiko, Tsunade stood and asked Naruto to carry him to the hospital for treating the rest of his injury. He did so without saying much. "I think you've got what it takes to learn some medical ninjutsu and be a great ninja for this village" she said with a smile. Then she got serious "now about that eye jutsu you were using, what was it?" Emiko stood there for a moment and then started to tell Tsunade about how her father had had a secret kekkei genkai that had been kept from the world.

She finished explaining how she had been taught by her father to use the Kurotsukigan and it's history the best she could, "So this kekkei genkai has been successfully kept secret from the ninja world until now!?" Tsunade asked/yelled. "Ummmm... yes" Emiko was beginning to realize how astounding that sounded. To hide something so powerful for years. "Well my clan has died out. I'm the only one left I believe" Naruto looked at her with a sad expression in his eyes, she had no family, her parents had died, she was alone. Emiko looked at Naruto and gave him a beautiful smile, "so how is Kakashi?" "Oh, the nurse said he'd be fine." Emiko nodded and then turned to the field determined to show off the rest of her skills. Tsunade went to stop her but she only said, "You didn't get to see all my abilities."

Now Emiko was out in the field, by herself, concentrating on what she should do first. Then it hit her she had the Hyouton! Her mother had been from the mist village and had escaped their rampage that killed most of the clan. "Hyouton: kooriyari shi" (icespear of death). everyone stared as a long spear of ice appeared in her hand. She threw it at a tree and instead of shattering when it made impact, it was lodged in the tree. She walked over and taped once and it broke into small pieces, shining in the sun. She walked back to where she had been,"Hyouton:Makiyo Hyoushou (Demonic Ice Mirrors) It was the jutsu Haku had used against Sasuke in the Land of Waves so long ago. She stepped into a mirror and began moving withe blinding speed fron mirror to mirror. She then exited to the outside and stopped her jutsu. Everyone was staring at her. "Hyouton!?" Tsunade asked/yelled. "ummmm... yes, my mother was of Kirigakure." I resumed showing her my abilities. When I was done I had shown her, not everything, but quite a few jutsus for each element I possessed. Thanks to my Kurotsukigan I was able to do some fire and lightning. I was born with Wind and Water of course thanks to my kekkei genkai, Hyouton.

* * *

Emiko's POV

"OK, dismissed!" yelled Tsunade. She gave me a 'talk to me later' look and was gone. My stomach rumbled, I hadn't eaten all day! "Ummmm... is there a place to eat around here?" I asked Kiba. Naruto, brimming with excitement, screamed in my face, "Do you wanna come have Ichiraku Ramen with me!?" I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I did not want to see him eat! "Actually there's something important I was supposed to tell Kiba-san, so I'll have to pass. Thank you any way." I said all this with a smile plastered on my face until the end where I added a look of slight regret. "Oh, OK, maybe some other time?" "Uh, yeah." I immediately turned back to Kiba. "Well you didn't answer my question? Is there another place to eat?" "Uh, well there's a Bar-B-Q?" He said/asked. "Oh, that's fine, Come on!" So we walked away, where he led me to the Bar-B-Q.

**Thank You for reading!!! I'm trying to decide how exactly it should go! I know that I kinda want her in Akatsuki but I also want her in Konoha! Ugh! I guess we'll see! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Friends

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! ONLY EMIKO, THE PLOT, AND THE KOROTSUKIGAN (BLACK MOON EYE) **

**This chapter is dedicated to Yuti-Chan, for giving me my first review! THANK YOU YUTI-CHAN!!!**

**Freinds**

Kiba and Emiko made it to the Bar-B-Q and were walking to take a seat when they were spotted by Asuma, "Hey Kiba! Why don't you guys come join us!?" Kiba immediately walked over, Emiko following close behind. "Hey Asuma Sensei!" Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru were there and waved. "So who's your friend?" Kiba looked back at Emiko, "Oh, this is Emiko." They all greeted her with a hello and proceeded to tell her their names. "I'm Asuma", "Shikamaru","Ino", at that moment Choji was drooling over the food on the grill. "Oi, Choji! Introduce yourself!!!" Ino screamed at him. "Oh, I'm Choji." "You may join us if you like?" Asuma said looking at Emiko. "Oh ummm... that would be nice." she said with a true smile.

* * *

Emiko's POV

We were sitting with Asuma, Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru. They were talking and eating, and I was already done (fast eater). I sat there for a little while and listened to their conversation when I realized how late in the afternoon it must be getting. "Uhh... I have to go!" I got up and ran outside. I ran to the Hokage Tower and to her office door. :Knock Knock: "Enter" I walked in and greeted with a bow. "Why don't you take a seat?" I walked over and sat in a chair in front of her desk. "Now we must discuss your living arangements and rules for the village and my teaching you medical ninjutsu." I nodded my head. She began with the rules of the village and then on to the rules of a medic nin. "Now your living arrangements... you'll be staying at the Uchiha residence." I figured I'd be put in there.

there were no apartments left so I had to stay with someone, but Sakura, Ino, and Tenten had no room and Hinata's family wouldn't allow outsiders. There was no way I was living with one of the guys so the Uchiha residence was the only place left. "Alright, that's fine. I won't destroy the place." I said with a grin. "Alright well you better go get settled in." "Yes, Lady Tsunade. See you Monday!" I ran out of her office. I walked down to my new home and took a good look around. _"Geez it's kinda creepy thinking about how people were murdered here." _I set my stuff in the main house. I then left there and walked around when I saw Kiba. "Hey Kiba!!" I shouted as I ran over to him. "I had to talk to Lady Tsunade." He nodded. We started walking again. "So, I'm staying at the Uchiha residence since no one is there..." Akamaru at that point ran up behind me into the back of my knees causing me to fall. I sat on the ground for a few minutes, stunned. I finally regained my senses to find Kiba scolding Akamaru. I couldn't help myself I started laughing. Kiba looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's alright. I'm not hurt, he was just playing." I said after I stopped laughing. Kiba held out his hand and I took it so he could help me up. "Thanks" I said with a smile. We walked around for a little while and before I new it, it was getting dark. "We have to get home!" Kiba said glaring at the darkening sky. "Alright, see you later. I said and then scratched Akamaru on the head, "Bye Akamaru."

* * *

Regular POV

Then she turned and ran towards the Uchiha Residence. She soon got there and collapsed on the bed. Tomorrow she would bye some new clothes and ninja gear. She slept in a deep, dreamless, sleep. She woke the next morning and slid out of bed. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She changed into a T-shirt, shorts, and sandals. She brushed her hair, ate some toast, and then brushed her teeth. She ran out of the house and down the road inside the Uchiha Residence and out the gate. She ran to Kiba's to find out he was walking Akamaru. She asked his mother to tell him when he got back to meet her in front of Ichiraku Ramen. She then ran down to Ichiraku and waited outside.

An hour later Kiba showed up with Akamaru. "Hey!" Emiko yelled and hugged him, earning a surprised look from Kiba. "Now I was wondering... if you would like to... go shopping with me?" She looked at him with a hopeful expression that he couldn't refuse. "Ummm... sure." She squealed and hugged him again. Then she grabbed his hand and lead him to the clothing store. She found a few dresses, shirts, and pants. She dragged him over to the changing rooms. "Stay here." she said to him and turned. She ran into one of the rooms and came out in a plain royal blue dress that clung to her curves, emphasizing them. Kiba couldn't help but stare. Akamaru would have stared if he had been allowed in. The dress bottom came just above the knee and it wasn't tight but it stayed close to her legs.

"Well?" She asked when she noticed Kiba staring. He snapped out of it and told her what he really thought, "You look... beautiful." Those three words made her turn a very deep shade of scarlet. She stuttered a thank you and ran back in the changing room. She came out next in a black shirt an inch above her knees, white leggings just above her ankle, and a white shirt. Kiba was able to control his stare and just nodded. She went back in and came out with her normal clothes on carrying a few outfits that were somewhat similar to the first two. She payed for them and they walked to a ninja clothing shop. She picked out an outfit very soon after entering the store. It was purple and looked a lot like Ino's outfit but it had a V-neck and a fishnet tank top underneath. She grabbed a pair of heeled sandals like Sakura's.

She payed, without trying them on and then they walked to the shinobi suply store. She bought more kunai and shiriken and they left. It was three o' clock when they were done. "You wanna go get some dango?" Emiko asked with a smile. "Sure." They ran to the dango shop with Akamaru in toe. They got some to go and bought extra for Akamaru. They walked around whil they ate. Emiko had an idea. They could go get in some taining after she changed. "Hey can we stop by my house so I can change. Then we can go get in some training?" Kiba nodded and turned in the direction of her new house. She started running with Akamaru, forcing Kiba to run as well.

They made it and Kiba waited outside the gate while she ran her bags in and got changed. She put on her new ninja outfit, holster and all, and put her hair up, leaving some hair out of the pony-tail to frame her face. She ran outside and was greeted with a smile from Kiba. She blushed a little, grabbed his hand,and towed him to the training fields. Where they started practicing their techniques and watching each other's skills.

**Thank you for reading!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Reviews make me wanna do a HAPPY DANCE!!!**


End file.
